Film Night
by Aquata
Summary: Christian, Syed and Amira have a film night. Cue romantic tension. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea I had. Probably a two-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own EastEnders or any of the characters**

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Syed hissed quietly.

"Aw c'mon babe; it was Amira's idea. I had no involvement," Christian whispered in response.

"_She_ may have decided to have the movie night in the first place but _you_ convinced me to come. You know I hate horror movies," Syed complained.

"I know," Christian grinned. Syed let out a small growl and hit him playfully on the arm.

"I'll make it up to you," Christian offered with a small smile.

"You'd better," Syed mock threatened him.

"You know I will," Christian whispered, his voice full of innuendo, as he lightly pressed his lips to Syed's.

"Christian!" Syed gasped as he pulled away. "Not here! Amira could walk in!"

"Come on!" Amira called from the living room. "If you two don't get in here now, I'm starting the movie without you."

"Sounds good to me," Syed muttered not looking forward to a night of horror movies.

"Mmm, sounds good to me too," Christian whispered, moving closer to Syed and brushing a hand across his cheek. Syed looked up into his eyes, seeing the expression of tenderness. He almost gave in; Christian had that effect on him. His mind short circuited every time he looked at him. Aware that he'd been staring into Christian's eyes for too long, he pulled away reluctantly.

"Let's just watch the movie," he muttered. He gave Christian one last warning look and then walked into the living room to join Amira. Sighing, Christian followed him.

Amira was already settled on the sofa and pulled Syed down to sit next to her. Christian sat down on the other side of Syed, making sure to put a respectful distance between them. He didn't want to anger him with his behaviour. He promised himself that he would be good for the rest of the night.

Amira started the DVD and then reached up to turn the lights off. As they were plunged into darkness, Christian became very aware of Syed's presence beside him. He had to stop himself from reaching over to touch him. Sighing, he attempted to push thoughts of Syed away and focus on the film.

One hour into the film and Christian's promise to be good was being sorely tested. Syed had moved slowly closer to him as the film progressed so that he was now pressed to Christian's side. What made matters worse was the fact that one of Syed's hands was now tightly gripping his arm. He could hear Syed's squeaks of fear and felt him jump whenever something unexpected happened. He couldn't help but find it amusing that Syed, normally pretending to be strong, was now huddled into his side as he stared in terror at the TV. But it also made him want to wrap his arms around his scared young lover and that was something he knew he couldn't do. He noticed that Amira in turn was clinging to Syed. He couldn't help but feel happy that Syed was paying her no attention, instead choosing to cling to Christian.

Taking a chance, Christian tentatively placed his hand on Syed's where it rested on his arm. He hoped that Amira wouldn't see in the darkness and that Syed would let him leave it there. He was surprised when Syed moved even closer to him and he took that as permission to keep his hand where it was.

When the film finally finished and Amira turned the lights back on, Christian reluctantly removed his hand from Syed's. He felt Syed release his grip on his arm and immediately missed the contact. Amira stood up and began rummaging through the DVDs on the floor.

"What shall we watch next?" she asked. Christian saw Syed's face fall as she picked out another horror movie.

"I'm not really in the mood for another horror film, babe," Christian said, taking pity on Syed. "Perhaps we can watch something else." Syed gave him a grateful smile. Christian smiled back but the smile slipped from his face when he saw what Amira had now picked out. A romance. Great. Now he would have to sit through a romantic film with Syed next to him but unable to touch him. He groaned softly as she started the film and Syed shot him an apologetic look telling him that he knew how he felt. Christian moved slightly further away from Syed to reduce the temptation and saw Syed's knowing smile at his actions. This was going to be a long night.

**Please review and tell me what you thought :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is the last chapter. Hope you like it :D Lots of Chryedness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own EastEnders or any of the characters.**

Christian sat tensely in the darkened room. He hadn't thought it possible to be even more aware of Syed than he usually was but his presence next to him was becoming unbearable as the romantic scenes played out on the TV screen. He longed to take him in his arms and kiss him but with Amira sat next to them that would only cause trouble. He curled his hands into fists and crossed his arms firmly to prevent himself from reaching out to touch Syed. He smirked when he noticed that Syed's posture was the same as his; fists clenched under his arms.

Christian envied the couple on screen. Whatever else happened in the film, they would be together at the end. It's how movies work. Christian had no such promise. The proof of that was the fact that he now sat on the sofa watching a film with Syed and his girlfriend. He longed for Syed to tell everyone the truth but knew that it would probably never happen.

Looking across at Syed, he smiled when he saw that all of Amira's loving glances were going unnoticed. She kept turning her head, obviously angling for a kiss, but Syed didn't respond. Instead he sat looking just as tense as Christian. Syed's eyes flicked up to meet Christian's and the smouldering passion and longing in them told Christian that he was having the same effect on him. Seeing that intense look, Christian had to put a lot of effort into not seizing Syed in a passionate kiss. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. His breathing was ragged and he hoped Amira wouldn't hear it.

Knowing he couldn't take it much longer, Christian stood up and walked into the kitchen muttering something about getting more popcorn. He stuffed a bag into the microwave and then leaned over the counter taking deep breaths. How could someone have this effect on him? He was Christian Clarke. His speciality was meaningless one night stands. He had never felt like this before. Never. The sound of the microwave pinging jolted him from his reverie. He shook his head lightly to try and compose himself. He grabbed the popcorn and poured it into a bowl then took a deep breath to pull himself together before walking back into the living room.

He placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and sat back down as far from Syed as he possibly could, hoping that it would reduce his urges. Absently, he reached out for a handful of popcorn but stopped in surprise when his hand met Syed's as he too reached for the bowl. A jolt of electricity shot through Christian and they both jerked away from each other at the same time, knocking the bowl onto the floor. Amira made a noise of frustration as popcorn spilled across the carpet.

"I hope you two are going to pick that up," she said, standing up. "I'm just going to the toilet. Be back in a minute." She walked out of the room and Syed's eyes met Christian's. As soon as they heard the bathroom door shut, Syed practically threw himself on Christian, crushing their lips together. He moved so that he was straddling Christian, pressing their bodies as close together as he could. They kissed fiercely, tongues dancing together as they allowed their attraction to take over. Christian moaned against Syed's lips, surprised but glad that Syed had initiated this for once.

As they heard the bathroom door open again, they reluctantly pulled apart and Syed jumped off of Christian, crouching on the floor and scooping popcorn into the bowl as if that was what he had been doing the whole time. Amira walked back into the room and smiled in approval as she saw Syed cleaning the popcorn up. She sat back down on the sofa and Syed soon joined them again. They watched the last ten minutes of the film and as the credits started to roll, Amira yawned and stretched.

"It's late and you look tired. Christian and I should probably leave and let you get some rest," Syed said to her. She nodded and walked to the door with both of them.

"Thanks for coming over," she said.

"That's okay, babe. It was great," Christian replied and she didn't notice the meaningful look he gave Syed who understood the double meaning perfectly.

"Um, so anyway," Syed stuttered. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." Amira looked disappointed with the quick kiss he gave her but didn't say anything.

"Good night," she replied brightly.

Christian and Syed walked across the square together. Christian's arm brushed Syed's.

"Come back to mine," he whispered huskily. Syed looked up into his eyes and nodded weakly. As soon as Christian had locked the door to the flat behind them, Syed's lips were on his. He responded fiercely, pushing Syed backwards until they fell onto the sofa.

"Sy," Christian moaned as they kissed and Syed moaned his name in response.

"I love you, Sy," Christian gasped against Syed's lips.

"I love you too, Christian," Syed whispered. Christian pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss as the continued into a long night of passion.

**I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought! :D**


End file.
